harwellsinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Octarine
All right, Oct. Since I have nothing else going on right now and everyone else seems busy, I've decided to let you create your wiki page. Fuck yeah! With my supervision. Fuck no... Watch the language. And unlike you, we have standards here. Try to stick to them. Fine... Octarine is the main character of Harwell's Institute, and undoubtedly the most important character of all. Nope. Nope. Definitely not the main character. But I am important, right? ...Let's keep working on the page, eh? Unbelievable. My own dad doesn't even think I'm valuable. Jesus... okay, let's start over. And, for the love of God, don't call me your dad. Octarine is a "superhuman" from Berlin, Germany, who attends Harwell's Institute. (Created by Adrian) Question. Really? What is it? Why is superhuman in quotes like that? Is that not what I am? Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't really decided ''what ''you are. Technically, yes, you're a superhuman. But you're borne from different... circumstances. And what the hell does that mean? I can't tell you, obviously. Appearance Well, Adrian hit the back button like a complete JACKASS, so now I have to rewrite this all over again. Remind me why there's a back button on your computer mouse? I honestly don't know. There's no purpose to it. Right. Like some people I know. Anyways. Since I'm nonconforming, I tend to be hard to describe. My looks change from day to day. Luckily for you all, I try to keep things simple. You know, green hair, typically long. Healthy complexion. Tall. A jawline that could cut through steel. Truly dashing. The person in the infobox is a pretty good example of what I tend to look like. But it's not me, of course. I can't be contained. Sometimes, I wish. Oh, whatever. Hit Publish again. Your velociraptor hands are making me nervous. ...I have perfectly normal hands... You did it AGAIN! I'm sorry! There's a lot of clicking involved in this. Can't you like, re-map that button? Make it so it doesn't do that again? Probably, but I don't know how. Besides, I'm too busy. Let me just work on the Infobox because I forgot to put it in. Fine. I'll just work on my "Biography." Such as it is. Biography Well, I was born sometime in the early 2000's to an unknown couple. At some point, they died. But as I was a wee tyke when that happened, I was largely unaffected. I don't even remember their faces. At any rate, this awful woman decided to take me in for some reason. I'm not sure why - she hates kids. And she hates me, too. She hates my very being - from my gender identity to the way I dress. I'm sure she was glad to see me leave for America. Probably doesn't even know I'm gone. As for my abilities, I'm not sure where I got them. Or how they manifested. My memory prior to the actual start of this story is foggy at best. Bits and pieces pop in and out of existence, like my memories aren't sure of what's truth and what's fiction. Hell, maybe I simply just started existing as soon as this RPG started. You're certainly an anomaly. That, or you're just a terrible writer. That's the more likely scenario. Personality ... What? Oh, you don't trust me to write about myself honestly? No. Decidedly no. Alright, that's fair. You take this one. Octarine is fully aware of their status as an ontological enigma. As a result, they tend to carry themselves much more differently compared to other characters. Their awareness of themselves as a story character leads them to actions that might be seen as unusual or eccentric, and oftentimes impulsive. Of note is Octarine's "man vs. God" complex, wherein they often speak directly to Adrian, their writer, or other real-world participants of Harwell's Institute. Their relationships with the Writers can be varied and extreme, with either high affection (as is the case with Tor - aka The Maker) or low distrust (as is the case with Comrade Squid). Their interactions tend to have some sort of effect on Octarine's personality in the Harwell's story, depending on Octarine's mood. In short, Octarine is neither good, nor evil, but a product of their unique position in the Harwell's story, shared by very few other characters. Self-preservation is considered their highest virtue, though Octarine isn't exactly one to throw people under the bus in order to do so. Wow, captivating paragraphs there. What, are you writing a thesis? Like you would know what a thesis is. Good point. I most certainly don't. Abilities Okay, that was fun, but I wanna keep working. Fine, we can share this section. *'Fourth-Wall Awareness/Interaction' **As you've probably guessed, I'm well aware of the fact that I'm fictional. Of course, it doesn't mean I think I'm not real. It simply means I'm aware my entire life is built by a writer that lives in another plane of existence. As such, I often speak directly to you guys, and vice versa. **''It's a real blessing.'' ***''Along with their Awareness, Octarine is aware of Shayla Thompson's similar status, as well as Tor, who is, for lack of a better term, a "self-insert." Their ability to interact with the fourth wall allows them to rewrite certain portions of Adrian's writing, oftentimes simply hijacking his once-brilliant posts.'' ***''Octarine is even aware of narrative changes - going back and re-typing, post edits, me hitting the back button on accident, retconning, that sort of thing. They don't remember what used to be there prior to the narrative shift, but they know something is different.'' *'Paradox Manipulation' **''Octarine has a wide range of abilities that essentially allows them to commit acts that would otherwise be impossible. Of note are:'' ***''Supertasking - AKA, the ability to perform an infinite amount of tasks in a finite amount of time.'' ***''Rule-Bending - AKA, the ability to temporarily surpass the laws of reality.'' *'Shapeshifting' **My gender isn't the only thing that's fluid. My form tends to change on a whim. I typically remain in a somewhat-humanoid form, but I've been known to transform into more beastly creations. Strengths I'm definitely a team player. Haha. No, seriously. Fiiiiiiiine. I may or may not be a team player. But I certainly don't allow myself to get hung up in minute details, or rules. In essence, Oct is rebellious. I'm surprised they haven't-'' Haven't what? ''Nothing. Forget I said that. How am I supposed to do that? You literally typed it. I can see it right there. And don't THINK about deleting it, mister. It's too late. Look, all I'm saying is, just because I'm the one writing you, doesn't mean you're completely restricted to my narrative. What's that supposed to mean...? ...I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but once I stop writing about you, you're essentially free to do whatever you want. When I'm writing your narrative, sure, I dictate what you do, what you say, etc. But once I hit post and go do something else, you basically have free will. I'm surprised, you didn't know that? ...Oct? ...Oh n-'' I'm back! I'm back! Don't worry about me, I definitely didn't do anything crazy stupid. ''We'll discuss this later when I have the time to post again. I just hope you didn't screw up my plans. Weaknesses Well, there's Adrian, the old ball-and-chain. Whatever he writes is canon. I also really don't care for narrative shifts. It makes things confusing for me. And then there's what happens when I try to bend the rules of the RPG too much. I'd rather not get deleted, thank you very much. What a shame that would be. Hey, I thought you liked me. :( Calm down, I do. I wasn't being sarcastic. I like you just as much as I like Vincent. Perhaps more? ...perhaps. Oh, speaking of Vincent, that's another weakness of mine. For some reason, Vincent and I can't stare directly at each other. We start nose-bleeding like crazy, and I sometimes even see snippets of Adrian's reality. I'm not sure what's going on there. But I hope it's not bad. And Adrian certainly won't tell me. Well, that would ruin the story, of course. You people and your stories... Okay, that's it for your page. Wait, really? I feel like there should be more. Probably. When that happens, I'll go back and edit. You'll know when that happens, of course. Of course. I'll get intense migraines and stomach aches. How else will I know? You gonna give me a phone call? Ping me on Discord? Maybe ping you on Discord. Not really in the mood to listen to your voice, mainly because I have no idea what you'd sound like. Gee, thanks. A benevolent god you are. For the last time, I'm not a god. I'm a writer. What's the fucking difference? Well, for one, a god would presumably have control over his own life before he starts controlling other people's lives. Damn, your life sounds positively dreadful. Glad I'm not you. Dude, you have no idea.